A fight for love
by mighty364
Summary: What if your love is not the normal type of love but a wolf and vampire love. I know its strange but they will fight for each other for there love and maybe along the way inspire some flames. Who will win
1. prolouge

What if the one you love is suppose to be your mortal enemy? Would you keep it the love intact or would you abandon him? Well in this relationship that's exactly what they do. But the fight will not be easy when the vulturi get involved and not to mention the pack, could there love get stronger. Later in the story some learn that just because your suppose to be mortal enemies doesn't mean you have to be.


	2. oh no!

**Hi my name is Bella black my story is not in the norm I guess you can say but it's not exactly weird either. I live in a small town called La push I have two best friends Leah, and my brother Jacob. If you want to know what's the weirdest part of being me is that I'm a wolf. I'm the right hand wolf but only because my brother is alpha. Let's start my story but to truly understand not all is in my POV**

" **Bella hurry up I need the bathroom" I swear I love my brother but is it bad to want to choke his lights out every now and then "no I'm busy doing my makeup"." Bella you are hogging the bathroom to do the makeup when you have a mirror in your room!!!". "Yes because why would I want to do my makeup in there when I might change my outfit so it is just easier this way". "BELLA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM IM HAVING PROBLEMS!!!"."Just a sec" "NO NOW BELLS…". "Quit yelling I'm out". "Thank you". And there he goes like a whisk of wind.**

"**What was his problem bell"? "Oh he was just having problems while I try to prefect myself and not look hideous". But of course my brother comes down stairs with a smart comment like oh really then what you're doing isn't working. Leah hated when Jake acted like a smart ass so she chunks a pillow at him and yells at him to shut because you wouldn't know look good if it bites you in the ass. Jake just rolls his eyes and says come on the Cullen's are back and we need to meet them in the clearing.**

**In the clearing!!!**

**We didn't change into a wolf so it would be easy for us to talk at least me and Jacob didn't.**

_**Hello I see there are all new wolfs in the pack**_

**My brother didn't want to speak so he looked at me to speak and especially since the elders told me about each one**

**Yes a lot different Carlisle**

_**How do you know my name? And what do you mean by different?**_

**The elders they told me about every member of your family. And were different because we're not as nice as the last pack, and my brother is a total different type of alpha than the last he won't tolerate screw ups. **

_**Nice to know. So how much do you know about my family?**_

**Well you're the caring and compassionate one. Your wife esme is the nice mother type. Emmett is more bronze and rallies on his strength. His wife Rosalie is just beauty but you just judge that it is just another pretty face. Jasper can feel and mess with your emotions and his wife Alice can see the future and only when a decision is made but too bad they go blank when we come to close to her. And last Edward Cullen a mind reader incredibly fast and pretty strong****. They were so shocked on how much I knew. **

_**You know quite a bit about my family.**_

**Yes. And before you even ask my brother isn't the one speaking because he rather someone who knows about your family to speak.**

_**Ahhh understandable**_

**As I looked them up and down examine them learning more I stopped at Edward. I noticed everything about him how amazing his bronze hair looked or how his eyes gleamed with a certain type of shine and his muscles that could make you melt with them around you and the way he carried himself with confidence. That's when it hit me oh no the pack was already flipped out about me imprinting on Edward what am I going to do?**


	3. coming out

**That's all for now Cullen's my brother said.**

_**Ok Carlisle replied.**_

**And like that they were gone and we were heading back to La Push and as soon as we got there oh boy. "It's not my fault I can't control who I imprint on and so what it is a vampire he might be a nice guy". "Nice guy bells you imprinted on a leech a stinky smelly leech". "Don't call him that you don't even know him". "And neither do you". "Yeah but I LOVE him". "Uhhhhh don't even say that bells you don't even know if the leech will except you"." Jacob shut up!!!". "I'm going to bed good night".**

**I woke up the next day with only Edward on my mind so I decided to go find him. I searched for an hour till I found him in the forest hunting and I climbed the tree and just watched him thinking he wouldn't notice me but I forgot I stink." You know I can smell you right and if you're watching to see if I am hunting humans I hope you enjoy disappointment." I jumped out of the tree and moved towards him I couldn't help but be close to him it kills me to stay away from him. I have to tell him the truth him and his family. "What do you want" he asked. "I need to talk to you and your family about something important". "Oh really then I guess follow me". It wasn't long before we got to this big beautiful white house that has a lot of windows.**

**I'm back he yelled and with one of the wolfs. I could hear a bunch of grates.**

_**Oh hello Bella what is it that you need to tell us?**_

_**Ummmm… I don't know how to say this but I think your family has a right to know what is going on one more than others.**_

_**Okay tell us.**_

_**Well I imprinted**_

_**Rose- why should we care? "**_

_**Because I imprinted on Edward. They were shocked you at first but so was I." can we talk for a minute in the other room "Edward said. Sure I replied and I followed him into his kitchen. So you imprinted on me he asked. Yes I said. That's when he inched his lips towards mine I can smell his sweet breath hitting my face. I could feel the way his lips caressed mine. I could feel his arms gently slide around my waist. And I couldn't help but wrap mine around his neck I couldn't help but smile at how close we were.**_

_**And then when he actually kissed me it's like I just went way past cloud nine. I freaking love him a vampire I never thought that to be possible but I guess it is. All of a sudden he blurts out I LOVE YOU Isabella black. I love you to Edward. Good was all he said wow he loves me he really loves me I can't believe it. We won't ever be apart I'm not leaving you. **_


	4. the end

i was sitting in edwards room with him. "Bella how is the pack takeing this ?" . "not well edward theyre pissed". " Figures "." i dont want to go back there edward ". "then dont stay here with me". "ok"

so i did i stayed with the cullens they eventually got used yo the stinch and me and alice were best freinds . me and rose well she tolerated me .i got allong with the rest we eventualy moved somewhere in canada. me and edward well were now married . and as for me and the pack we dont talk


End file.
